Gracias al frío
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Hay ocasiones en la que desconoces el poder del universo sobre tus pensamientos, incluso este podría conspirar de alguna forma para darte lo que quieres. Ken x Miyako


Holis, otro fic mío por aquí ¿me extrañaban? (?) yo sé que no, anyways, les traigo Kenyako para que amoroseen un rato, para Carrie, gracias por sacarme de mi bloqueo/aburrición, like rlly, me estaba muriendo, espero no este muy fail.

**Advertencias:** Fluff a escalas bilbícas (?)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío, nunca lo será, es de Bandai, Toei, y bleh, no gano dinero con esto.

**X**

Miyako observaba al horizonte sentada sobre una banca, no estaba segura que la había llevado a ese lugar en primera instancia ¿quizás albergaba la idea de que podría encontrarse con cierto chico de ojos claros si caminaba por esa parte de la ciudad? Bueno, eso era bastante posible, porque si quisiera verse con sus amigos simplemente se habría quedado en Odaiba ¡pero es que tampoco quería irle a visitar a su casa! Eso se vería tan… raro, al menos en su cabeza, ya que los últimos días le había visto junto a los demás.

Pero ella no quería eso, lo que anhelaba era verle _solo a él, _las razones eran básicamente obvias, eso sin mencionar que cada día, pensaba que aquél sentimiento iba solo hacía arriba, creciendo como si de espuma se tratase, ya hasta Hawkmon lo había notado, era un tanto absurdo, pero así estaban las cosas.

Se levantó de la banca, escondiendo su rostro dentro de la bufanda dejando a la vista solo sus lentes, que frío tan terrible el que azotaba ese día, quizás debería rendirse y regresar a casa, o, si de verdad quería llegar a algo, al menos llamarle o mandar un mensaje… pero no quería, algo en ella le replicaba que no lo hiciera, aunque cada vez que daba un paso pesaba más que el anterior.

Solo quería verlo, eso era todo.

Solo quería que fuese como en las películas, al menos por una vez.

Toco el teléfono que se resguardaba en el bolsillo de chaqueta un tanto tentada a llamar, cuando una voz a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Miyako! – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se detenía en seco ¿de verdad era quien ella pensaba? ¿de verdad había dado frutos su ridículo e inexacto plan? Como pudo se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con el objeto de sus pensamientos… de una forma curiosa ¿Qué hacía vestido con un simple mono y camiseta? ¡con esta temperatura!

- ¡K-Ken! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo –expresó con una sonrisa gentil, mientras llegaba un poco más cerca – tenía mucho frío así que salí de casa a practicar un poco para entrar en calor – al oírlo, la chica se dio cuenta de que había un balón en sus manos – funciona bastante bien

- Oh… no te vi ¿Dónde estabas? –se sentía de hecho, bastante tonta por eso

- No te preocupes, estaba lejos en aquella cancha que se ve allí arriba, pero resaltas a lo lejos… q-quiero decir, pensé que eras tú así que baje corriendo desde allá, pero creo que no me escuchabas – agradecía estar cubierta por una bufanda, ya que sabía que su rubor en esos momentos era, seguramente, demasiado notorio

- ¡¿Venías gritando?! Lo siento, estaba un tanto distraída – junto ambas manos para luego inclinar su cabeza, el chico negó puesto que no necesitaba sus disculpas

- No te preocupes por eso, solo te veías un tanto pérdida… em… ¿puedo ayudar? – ya le costaba menos abrirse con sus amigos, aún era difícil si, sin embargo no tanto como antes, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que aquella chica en particular, era bastante notoria a sus ojos, le agradaba mucho su forma de ser, era completamente diferente a la suya, sin contar que en más de una ocasión le había puesto en su sitio, y agradecía eso

- ¡Oh, pero si yo estoy bien! Perdona si te he dado la impresión equivocada – se disculpó rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía, después de todo ya no tenía razones para estar triste o de malhumor, no ahora que a quien quería ver se había aparecido tan derrepente ¿será que estaba soñando? Bueno, si era así al menos disfrutaría lo que durase

- Vale, de todas formas ¿a dónde ibas? –se posicionó a su lado, haciendo notar a su acompañante algo que no había notado antes, ahora Ken era más alto que ella ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? Bueno, no era algo de que quejarse en realidad

- A ningún lado, en realidad solo vine a caminar por aquí un rato –afirmó con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros

- Ya veo… ¿te gustaría entonces un café? Aquí cerca hay uno, sería bastante bueno para este frío ¿no crees? - ¿la estaba invitando? Su cerebro tardó al menos cinco minutos en procesar la información, luego reaccionó

- S-Si… quiero decir ¡claro! ¡suena genial! – sonrió con amplitud mientras su compañero correspondía la sonrisa de esa manera se encaminaron en la dirección a la que su amigo la guiaba.

Sin embargo, no contaban con que la lluvia no iba a hacerse esperar, ambos tuvieron que resguardarse bajo un techo del parque, debido a que básicamente era imposible continuar con el trayecto de ese modo. Miyako suspiró mientras Ken, a su lado, simplemente mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro.

- Eso fue un tanto inesperado

- Y que lo digas – la chica de lentes resopló un poco ¡justo ahora que podía tomar un café con Ken pasaba esto! De verdad que tenía una suerte terrible, estúpido clima del demonio. Sin notarlo ella siquiera en su molestia empezó a tiritar del frío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la observadora mirada de Ken

- ¿Tienes mucho frío?

- ¿Qué? O-oh, q-quizás un poco – ahora si lo estaba notando, sus manos estaban heladas al igual que su nariz, el chico en cambio no parecía estar tan congelado como lo estaba ella, quizás eso de hacer deporte si era buena idea en momentos como esos

- Ya veo… - y en un inesperado ataque de valor, que solo ha de saber Dios de dónde pudo haber salido, rodeó a la mayor con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho, haciendo que el corazón de ambos bombeara tan fuerte que era probable de que ambos lo sintieran

Bien, el hecho de que esto ocurriera ciertamente quito el frío de sus cuerpos por completo, la sangre que recorría sus venas en esos momentos prácticamente se sentía hirviendo con intensidad, tanto que cubrió de rojo las mejillas de ambos que no eran capaces de verse a los ojos, además, Miyako se sentía demasiado cómoda en aquella posición, era tan extremamente cálido y firme, que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente al sentimiento.

- ¿Te incomoda…? –preguntó aun sin soltarla, ella negó ¿incomoda? ¿así? Jamás

- Para nada… no te preocupes – y de inmediato cerró los ojos, para disfrutar mejor del momento

Realmente esperaba que la lluvia se prolongara por horas si con eso podía quedarse en aquella posición por más tiempo, al menos de esa forma, sentía que sus sentimientos no estaban tan lejos de ser correspondidos.


End file.
